Unpredictable Encounter
by afuturechemist
Summary: "I will find this man" "We agree on cancel the family photograph, not destroy some dresses" "Mama once said that home is that place where you gather with your love ones. That place is empty" This story goes on. I hope you like it :)
1. Chapter 1

**So, I don't clearly remember how I got here. One of my friends who love K-pop so much like over the top couldn't shut her mouth about these dudes from some boy band and one day she told me she wrote a fan fiction about them. I don't even know what that was and here I am after so many 'exploring'. Noted that English isn't my first language, so critics about grammatical errors are welcomed**

 **Really love this couple since middle school and now I am second year of college. So late to start this thing isn't it? Ahahahaha**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Sarada**

Knock! Knock!

"Miss Sarada, wake up! It's time to wake up!"

Yuri's voice was my morning alarm, 06:30 everyday without failed. Neither a minute later nor a minute earlier. And I being woke up at that time in like four years since I was ten learned not to be late, because it will cause her problems if I was late for breakfast.

"I am up Yuri, you can go"

"Good Morning miss. Enjoy your morning".

Her walks sound started to fade away and I rose from my bed to greet the sun from the window. The fresh morning breeze was the best thing I could get from the literally ridiculous backyard my Mama loves so much. It's like a whole town park with fountain; so much flowers from lily, dahlia, rose, amaryllis, god I can't recall all of them. Look at around my room; I couldn't ask more, every luxury a person could wish, my parents got that all for me. My closet was like a whole boutique and my bathroom was every feminism girl wish for. After I washed my face and brushed my teeth, I headed to the 'family' room side. It's literally family side. Mama, Papa, and me, just the three of us.

"Morning" I greeted my parents as I walked to them. My Papa busy read the newspaper and Mama cut some apples. A maid brought some foods and I realized how hungry I was.

"Morning Sarada"

"Morning baby. How's your sleep?" my Mama asked

"What's with the question Mama?" I said I sat in my chair and wore my napkin.

"Oh, nothing!"

"Impossible. Just say it to me"

"Nothing…from me. Because your Papa will say it to you. Anata?"Said my Mama as she placed the already sliced apples in front of flipped the newspaper and stared at me.

"Hm! So Sarada, how's school?"

"Ridiculous question. I am homeschooled"

"Are you free today?"

"Ridiculous question number two. You are the one who insist me to take archery lesson. I learn from the best and you pay like fortune for it. I am not going to skip it Papa. Will you just spit it out?"

"The elders come for you" my Mama said.

"Elders means, like that crazy old man named Madara and his brother?"

"Like them" said my Papa. "You maybe have to come home early today, and not just them. Grandma and Grandpa will come also. For your moral push up"

"You mean the moral pressure? Why they come for me? Did I do something wrong? My score was best and Itook the clan's traditional lesson like archery too"

"Baby they don't come to you because you did something wrong. You are starting your teenage so they will just come for some advises here and there. Just for that"

"Don't lie. There's more" my Mama snapped!

"God, Sakura give me some break first."

"What is it Papa?"

"You know baby, we chose to get you the homeschooling program because of the accident three years ago. Now your physical and mental condition is as good as it was. So, they…..want you to go to public school. Like school, for real. The junior high school"

"…."

"…."

"…."

"It's good right?. You have to be more socialize you know. Get more friends is good" my Mama said

"Where is the school?"

"The Senju Noble Private School"

"What kind of school is that? You said public school Papa?"

"Not public…. Like public for everyone"

"It's public in their own term" my Mama scoffed

"Why I have to go there? You went to public's public school right Papa? That's where you met Mama"

"That's true. But I did that because there's a problem back there. The clan's heir thing between me and Itachi. Both of us agreed to attend public school for the symbol of rebellion against the elders who want to see us cut each other's throat. But you are very different Sarada, you're the only child. They want the best for you. I want the best for you. And I am sure your Mama too" my Papa explained.

Being the only child from the heir of a big crazy family get me in a plus and minus situations. The plus, of course, I could get everything I want. Jet plane until a yacht, I could get it easily. Look at my family. They even call the company as 'Uchiha Empire'. It literally could afford an empire though. Business like transportation, contractor, hotel and resort, until the ridiculous one like woman's make up. They have it all as the branch companies. The biggest one? minerals. And believe it, my Papa was the president of all them. He worked like crazy all the day and I couldn't believe he could spare some of his time for the family things. I start to wonder just how many assistants he gets?.

The minus, you had to be smart, be the best at class, be superior to others, learn every life skill like the rich sport such us golf, tennis, and the traditional thing my clan got like archery. The worst, you are being monitored by some crazy bastards.

"Sarada? You okay?" my Mama asked

"Tell me again Mama how you could get into this family? Your family is good. Grandpa is an architect, Grandma is a university lecturer, and you're a very talented doctor. You are very beautiful and smart. But do you know what you lack off?"

"House keeping?"

"No. You lack of luck. You met Papa, you don't got any luck and stuck in this family"

"Met you Papa were great. But the stuck in this family part is kind of true" my Mama chuckled.

My Papa smiled "Come on Sarada, it's not so bad. Your Mama already got the brochure and tomorrow we can visit it"

"Why?"

"What is why?"

"Why it have to be that school?"

"To be honest, I also do not know. What I know is that some of children from noble families attend it that's all. Who they are? Don't ask me."

Snap!

"Perfect!"

"Thanks sensei"

My archery sensei, Izumo was about in his late thirty. When he was young he got some gold medals from the Olympiads, and now he passed down his knowledge to the next generation. Me? No, definitely not that generation.

"Next week let's try 25 meters range okay?"

"Okay"

"And by the way, starting next week it's not going to be a private lesson anymore. Tell that to your parents, I don't want to deal with them."

"Then why you agreed in the first place?"

"OH. That's because I don't want to teach on freaking Sunday. It's not natural to work in weekend tough. But when I received a call from the Uchiha Sasuke asked to teach her daughter archery on Saturday, I know my world is going to fall apart if I refused. Your family is like a beast"

I chuckled hear that from sensei "You are right sensei. Even I feel it, they like get a 'I want it. I get it' motto"

"Careful young lady. You are on of them"

"Do you forget? I got another half from Mama. So I think you can consider me as normal person"

"Ah, yeah your mother is like the first non-Uchiha marries an Uchiha isn't it?"

"Yeah. That's true" I smiled

"God, how could she survived is still a mystery"

I chuckled again at his comment. And to be honest, I wondered about that too. Mama was so awesome.

"Ah by the way sensei, who is the other child I will practice with?"

"Oh yes, he also came from the noble background. That's way I couldn't refuse too. Nara Shikadai"

"That Nara family? His father is the current Minister of Research and Technology. Nara Shikamaru" my Mama explained

"I guess it's him then"

"Your Papa will get annoys but the elders, will like it. About you built connection"

"Of course I know"

I was with Mama in a salon for tonight and get various treatments from the tip of the hair until the tip of the toe. Have to be perfect for them though. My hair was as black as before, I grew them a little bit until reach my mid back, and my skin is as perfect as Mama. Not like her who born with it, I got it from a very expensive products the family company produced. I guessed I could understand a little bit of my parent's story. Why Papa fell for her. She was just being the way she was from the beginning.

"Mama. Can I ask you something?"

"Ask then my love"

"How did you survived? You know, about the elders and all?"

"That's for another story cause it's so long to tell. Even sometimes I don't want to remember it. But now, everything is settled down. The most important thing is, I get the life I want with the two persons I love the most, peaceful and good."

"Really?"

"Of course sometimes I feel like I am out of you all. With all of you have a jet black hair and black eyes and me here with my pink hair and green eyes. God!"

I couldn't stop myself from laughing "You must feel like a dolphin in the river"

"No, I feel like a dolphin in the eagle nest which capable to cut my throat anytime. Sometimes they try to cut each other's throat too, so I guess my condition isn't so bad. I have your Papa."

"You also have me Mama. I am strong enough"

"Say that to them then"

The silence was unbearable. All of us wear the similar colors of clothes. Black of dark blue, with some shining jewels the females wear. There's Madara-jiji at the end of the table, and there's Izuna-jiji, , Grandpa, Grandma, Papa, Mama, me, and Itachi-ojichan and his wife. To have a conversation in the middle of dining room with just some snack isn't normal, Mama said. Our dining room is like a meeting room with exception of the expensive decorations here and there, mahogany tables and chairs which cost fortune and I believe could feed one hundred refugees out there. This place is expensively ridiculous my Mama once said, and when her calling become some hero for the sick not looking if they are poor or rich, she was forced to life in this kind of life.

"So, Sarada I believe your Papa already said our request to you" Madara-jiji started the conversation

"It's true Madara ojii-sama. I've heard it"

"And?"

"Can I ask you a question please?"

"Of course dear"

"Why you chose that school? What is so special about that school anyway? I will not get anything from there except meeting some spoiled children. I will not get the public's mind, not knowing their opinion about us, and all"

"That's true you can't get that things from there. But by meeting other families who have the same standard as us, will open your mind about what is superiority. You need that one day"

I forced not to scoff "What is so important about it if I may asked"

"Of course it's very important. We were born to be in the top, to be respected, to become their superior Sarada. And from the rich families, you can improve those things from you. We are different than that kind of public. We have our own society. Our fate to look down on them as pawns"

"Is that a little too harsh fate?"

"Of course not. The Uchiha clan rise from its grave after that time I lost the people support and they chose Hashirama as their leader. That's my biggest failure! To earn their support and trust. I changed the point of view, I got to be powerful and rich and rule the future of the nation from its back. We are gathered every last of our strength to built our own empire, in every life basis, we make them depend on us. That's our pride Sarada, when we are fall, we aren't destined to fall in the ground and cry then give up. We meant to be always strong! And in that place Hashirama built after he stepped down as Prime minister long time ago, prove yourself, you are an Uchiha. You are the only heir, one day you will run it all"

That silenced me. Just how much I hate him, I miss him too. He failed the prime minister election some decades ago because the people taught he was too hard on the criminals. They saw him as a person who didn't have tenderness and mercy. Not like that Hashirama dude. Now in his late seventy, he was a little too ambitious even when we got all the strength to make some random clan member became a prime minister or something. But no, he wouldn't do that. The past pain about people makes him see people as pawns for our own empire. We meant to use them, not lead them.

Itachi-ojichan stared at me with calm expression like Papa stared at me. He didn't get the heir titled because he chose to get a carrier as a super cool secret agent for this country, that made Grandpa and the elders furious that time, for him didn't want to be the heir made my Papa and Mama had a hard time for so long. Sometimes I want to slack his head of, but he paid his sin by agree to married a girl they chose for him. Auntie Naori is a true Uchiha beauty, like the rest of us. Jet black hair, fair skin, good manners and good brain, came from a good family that kind of woman, auntie was. They had twins who now in the five and Hikari.

"Of course jiji-sama, I will do that. I will prove them, how strong we are" I said

"That's great of you Sarada. I am so proud" Grandpa said

"It settled then. There were going to be some familiar faces there" Izuna jiji-chan finally opened his mouth.

"The current Prime Minister's son, that Uzumaki boy. He is your father's close friend so you don't have to worry how to get into him. The artist's son from Yamanaka, that boy from Hyuuga, an Akimichi girl, I don't know the rest. There were so many though"Madara-jiji said

"Add it Madara ojii-sama. An Uchiha girl"

He smiled to me. Everybody seemed happy and we began the dinner I was waiting for. After that Papa, Izuna-jiji and Madara-jiji went to the study room and the rest of us moved to the TV room. I got into conversation with Itachi-ojiichan and auntie Naori about random things. Mama with Grandma discussed something and I saw them giggling sometimes. Grandpa gave me some advices here and there and I listened carefully. He was harsh but sometimes, he was also tender. When they returned from the study room, they called it a day and when back to their own home, oh correction there. Their own palaces.

"What was it about prove how strong we are?" Mama asked

"It's just so that they'll shut their mouth Mama"

"You scared me you know child"

"Come on don't worry about me"

"Hah, don't worry about and Izuna said they really see you as the next heir now. Meaning, you'll have an extra Uchiha lesson"

"Prove it baby. How strong you are" my Mama chuckled. I think my answer was a little bit much.

It was as majestic as it sound. There's a golf field, the swimming pool was like the Olympiad size. Each classroom consist onlytwelve students with over the top facilities like we got our own laptop, a very big table and chair so that when you sit on it, you feel like a boss of a company, literally. The rooms all like a hotel ballroom and the cafeteria was just the same. My favorite part of this so called school was the very big field with the surrounding trees. There's some bridge connect one building to the others and from one of the bridge, I could see the field. They also have a small forest for some reasons. The flowers remain me of the backyard. And I hope, this school will never change me into a spoiled bitch.

"Who are you?"

I turned my face and I saw a boy with a very pale skin, blue hair, and golden eyes. I didn't know why but I think I knew that face somewhere.

"Do I have to answer it? Why don't you introduce yourself first?"

"Oh I am sorry. It's just that I never see you in this school. My name is Mitsuki"

"Sarada". We shake our hand. So cold. His skin was.

"You are not the student of this school aren't you?"

"Why are you so sure? There must be so many students in one school right?"

"Not this school. All from the first until the third grade of this junior high school just filled by about a hundred students. For a person to at least see everyone's faces are very possible" he answered. He was holding a book about chemistry. Oh, science kid. Not surprised he was in school even on Sunday.

"I guess you right. I am not the student in this school, but I will be"

His eyes turn into a little wide and said "So, you are…. The Uchiha girl"

"I am, the Uchiha girl. How do you know?"

"Rumor about the most powerful clan heir get into our school is travels like crazy. Welcome then, to our a little bit too much school"

"Thank you. May I ask why you are here? It's Sunday"

"Ah, I came here to get my book for the homework. My friend borrowed it but forgot to place it back to my bag, so here I am. See you tomorrow Uchiha"

"See you…"

"Mitsuki. It's just Mitsuki"

"Mitsuki".He turned and walked away. Some minutes later, I saw him out from the main entrance and get into a car waiting for him. His car drove away and my Mama's voice called me.

"Sarada! What are you doing there? Get down, we'll go home"

"Oh, okay Mama"

"Do you know how much your uniform cost? I bought two sets just in case there's something. It's $6000! God! Those things could pay my apartment rent for years"

I chuckled at this. She was just so honest.

"You know what scared me even more?"

"What is it Mama?"

"Just how much money I get in that little card and Sasuke give me some of them! I literally should buy a whole boutique I love so much"

"The buy it Mama"

She turned her face to me and chuckled "Just how much I thought you to have some low profile and all the manners like not to be a spoiled, not to look down to others, basically middle class social manners, you are still your father's daughter. You still got Uchiha blood run in your vein"

I smiled at her comment and waited for another day to come. I will be ready, for whatever happens tomorrow, and on.

 **Dooooooone! God! There's so long way to get it done and I am still struggling about the language and all. Thanks to read this bullshit. You know what to be done next? Click that blue button over thare and tell you opinion about my first story thank you people**


	2. Chapter 2

**This week was a big mess. My thermodynamic professor mad beyond reasons and gave us a mountain of homework. Out of business a little while is what I need and I am grateful to choose this website as my release. This is the second chapter of my first story ^-^. The first chapter was kind of like introduction and here it is, a prolog and a little bit of the riddle in main plot. There going to be lots loooots OOC here, especially the first part. All I can say is enjoy, and review pleaseee**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Mitsuki**

"Wait long enough dad?".

"Nope" My father started the engine and we off the school ground

"Dad, it's almost dinner time"

"Right. What do you want to eat?"

"Pizza"

"Come on Mitsuki, we had it last Wednesday. It's not good for your body. Do you know the amount of calories the pizza is? Let's eat something organic this time okay?"

"Dad, we have veggies everyday on breakfast, come on…"

"No, organic is good"

"Pizza is delicious"

"Nope. Organic"

"Pizza"

My dad was a medical physicist slash the head of biotechnology research in the national university. An old respected professor he was. Some people called him a mad scientist; he conducted some controversial experiment like the way to regenerate the broken cell into the new one in each organ so that human could life longer. When he was half way to the experiment, some religious activists accused him as 'the man who abuse god', controversy spread around the country, some people could understood him, some just… meh. He decided to cancel the experiment and tried to hold another experiment which was less controversial like how to grow the plant faster and some other things. But I know, deep inside his heart, he wanted more. He was a scientist after all, his curiosity was beyond the top, and it sounded classic but really, I wanted to be like him when I was old enough and I'll finished what he started.

"Come on daaaaaad just this time"

"Nope. Nope. Nope"

* * *

"Enjoy the meals please" said the waiter put a plate full of beef at the table.

My dad muttered something like 'how we end up here' as he picked some meats up and placed it into the grill. Here we were, in a barbeque house. I feel like I wanted to eat those meats straight away. Some minutes passed and I started the conversation.

"Oh dad, I forget to tell you. There going to be a new girl at school"

"Oh, the recent girl you talked with on the bridge? I wonder how a student in school on Sunday."

"Guess who she is?"

"Hmmm, another Hyuuga" my dad flip the meats and pressed them.

"Nope. She is the Uchiha heiress. Yes, that Uchiha. I hope she isn't that spoiled annoying type of girl who scream just because a cockroach appear somewhere near her. It's enough with those trio Sarutobi girls". My dad suddenly looked at me with a confused face.

"Is she okay? Is she already okay?" my dad asked with a concerned face. Now I confused

"Who are you talking about? The Uchiha girl? Okay from what? She looked perfectly fine to me"

"Really?"

"I hope I can be friend with her. She seemed clever; I really hope she is into science and history. Boruto is my best friend, but I really need someone I can talk with about serious matters"

My chuckled at my words "Really Mitsuki? How you end up being friend with Boruto? You two are like the North Pole and South Pole, too far in characteristics department. Is he still being a troublemaker?"

"Same as always dad, he'll never stop until the headmistress dies for headache and his dad dies for heart attack. Now that I think about it, I don't really understand why we could be friend in the first place"

We both laughed then something clicked in my mind

"Back to the Uchiha. Did you know something about her that makes you think she isn't okay dad?"

"That's a story for another time Mitsuki"

"Come on dad, you aren't fun. I will not tell it to anybody, I swear on Galileo's grave"

"What about Galileo?"

"Because your story was similar to him. About the religions defend, but you know what dad? He went on and on what he believed, you can be like him too you know, don't…"

Tug! My father hit my head with his chopsticks

"Aww! Dad! What was that for?!"

"That's for going out of topic and talk too much"

I muttered as I stroke my own head "But deep inside your heart you know it's true".

"So! What happened to her?" Suddenly I remembered what we argued in the first place

"I already say I'll not say it **my dear son** "

"Why is that **my dear father?** "

He put some meats in my bowl and some in his own. I knew that face, he was thinking about something serious.

"Dad, what's exactly is going on?"

"Mitsuki, there's reason why I can't say it to you"

"What's that if I may ask dad?"

"I can't tell you her story when the person can't even remember her own. That's all I can say, now eat and don't bring the topic again"

"What?"

* * *

 **Sakura**

It was always silent in Sasuke's study. After the dinner's ended it was our daily routine. In Sasuke's study, there's one table for him and one for me which face to face to his, so that we could worked together, me with the patients report and him with so many things he have to handled. Thanks God! This way I knew when he really tired and forced himself so that I could forced him to sleep when it was too much already. This way, I could watch his facial expression clearly; he'll frown if he found something isn't like what he expected in the paper, he'll tapped his pointed finger out if there were some things he compared, he'll smirk if he found something interesting. The list will go on until dawn, for short I knew his expression even the slightest frown and smirk. Right know, I knew he wasn't concentrated on the paper, he was anxious about something outside work.

"Anata" I called him. He lifted his face from the paper and looked at me with a confused face.

"What is it? I know there's something. Say it to me please"

"Hn. It just….". There's a long pause

"Is it about Sarada?" I asked him

"Hn"

"She'll be fine. What are you anxious about? You said you want the best for her and thought this is one of the steps to move forward."

"You know what I mean Sakura, I am not worried about the school or the social things, I am worry about something that maybe will trigger the unwanted memories, she struggled so much these three years how to control emotions and many more. It just that, what if she met someone we both don't… " He didn't continue his words.

I rose from my chair and put my hands around him from behind while he was still sitting in his chair, "I know, of course I know, I am her mother and worry about her too. But, as a mother, I'll say that I don't want my only child to be too protected, I believe her that she's ready. You said she struggled a lot, that's way it's time to proof it to the outside world that our daughter isn't weak, she's strong. Like you, like me." I kissed his cheek, his eyes and his forehead.

He turned his face to me and pulled me so I sat on his lap and put his hands on my hips. I circled my hands around his neck and kissed his cheek once more.

"What can I do without you, my wife?"

"You can do a lot. Handle god knows how many companies, deal with the elders, forced a former Olympian to teach Sarada on weekend"

He chuckled on what I said "That's not what I want, the elders forced me to do it Sakura. That's not my fault he terrified and agreed eventually". He reached my chin and brought my lips to his own. At first the kiss was tender and chaste, but it grew more passionate and rough. He bit my lower lip and I let his tongue in, battle for dominance, I'll say I was the kind of wife who surrender and let my husband dominate me in the sexual department. Minutes passed and we run out of oxygen,

"Should we move?" My dear husband asked me with little smirk on his face.

"No, I have a report to do, and your papers seem like a mountain which has to be climbed"

"Those papers can wait until dawn, but my lust for my wife isn't". He pulled me into another rough lustful kiss; his hands brought my body closer to him until there's no space between us.

I liked it when he said it that way. So much different like when he was with any other people. Cold, superior, talked little, for short he was being a cocky bastard with the outside world and be a gentleman with me. That's what every woman's dream right? What in the world was I in my late life so in this life I got the entire thing I wanted in the romance life?

I woke up alone in the giant bed, no wonder. Sasuke might continue the works he abandoned last night. Rose from the bed, I walked to the study room but found it was empty. The only place I could guess is Sarada's room. The door slightly open and I took a look a little bit. There he was, watching Sarada slept while stroke her hair.

"Anata" I called him with a very little voice

"Sakura? You awake?". He walked to me and closed our girl's room.

"You know, it slightly creepy for you always watch her sleep"

"It's called papa's love to his daughter"

I smiled to his words "Today is her first day at school, remember?"

"How can I forget? Want to go back to sleep?"

"Do you know what time it is? It's almost six thirty? Have you done your works?"

"Of course". I stroke his tired face. There was a black round around his eyes.

"You should sleep more Sasuke, it's not healthy"

"So know it all. I am stronger than you look, you know my wife?"

"I'll admit it a thousand times. But, I am the doctor you know, you are the boss"

"It's okay. Don't worry about me. Why don't you wake Sarada up? It's her first day like you said"

"All right. Try to have a long nice bath okay?"

"Hn"

He walked away and disappeared at the end of the hall. Well it's time to wake my lovely daughter. I really hope she will be all right. I really hope she'll make some friends, who weren't spoiled, not annoying, not crazy with money. Just honest, pure and acted like they should be as a junior high school students. Who was I kidding?, she would attend some crazy school with $6000 for uniforms. Stupid school.

* * *

 **Sarada**

"Sarada wake up, honey!"

I heard my mama's sound while she poking my body tried to wake me up.

"Come on moooom, it's not six thirty yet. Yuri hasn't come here"

"Of course she hasn't. I am you morning alarm today. Come on baby, it's you big big day"

That words sound a little wired to me. What big day? A sudden memories about the whole thing wake me up an instant. I saw mama's face right away. Plastered with a big, caring smile which seems like tried to cheer me up.

"There you are princess, finally wake up. Come on, you have to look good in the first day of school right?"

"It's just school mama, not a grand party"

"But you will meet with many people, the first impression is one of the most important. They will judge you on the first meeting right? You know the rules of the game"

I smiled to her words. Mama was right. It's true I kind of hated it, but deep in my heart, I was proud of it. I am an Uchiha, the first impression in meeting people is important. Couldn't be seen as weak, ugly, imperfect person because I was born from a strong family. I would never admit it to mama though. She would freak out I swear.

"Take a long nice bath, filled the tub with perfume, wash your hair, curl it a little bit. You'll look more beautiful honey and maybe there will be a boy who'll fall for you in the first glance"

"That will be creepy mom. I don't want that"

"Get it. Yuri will come with your uniform later, so see you on breakfast"

"Okay mama". She kissed my forehead then walked out of my room. I rose from my bed and headed to the bath room. Maybe mama was correct, I should take a nice long bath. I would be the first time I went to school, I had to look cool. I filled the tub with warm water, add some perfume, milky soap and took off my clothes. By the time I finished with the bath, my uniform already placed on my tidy bed. No, it's not me. Yuri done it.

Looked at my uniform, I smiled. I had to admit, it looked cute. The fabric was so soft and all, the design was cool. Dried my hair, wore my uniform, put a little bit moisturizing cream on my face took about forty five minutes. Chose a bag, a pair of shoes took another fifteen minutes. By the time I walked out of my room, it's already seven forty, so yeah I got to be quick.

"Morning Papa, Mama" I greeted them as I kissed both of my parents.

"The uniform looks good on you baby" my papa said

"Of course. I bet it looks good on everybody. It's 3000 dollars for god sake"

I smiled at mama "It does looks good papa. Its 3000 dollars". I sat and began to seep my milk. The breakfast was egg and fruits. A lot of fruits.

"We'll get you to school Sarada"

"Is that all right Papa? You'll late to work, same goes to you Mama"

"I have an afternoon shift, and your papa is the boss. Boss never late. The workers just a little bit early"

I chuckled at mama's joke. "Then get me to school every day!"

Papa smiled "If I get that power, I will Sarada. I'll give you everything you want as long as I can afford it my love"

The three of us smiled and continue our breakfast. By the time we finished eat the meal, it was eight fifteen and we headed to the car. The ride to the school was filled with nice conversation and mama's jokes here and there.

* * *

 **Mitsuki**

I arrived at the school on eight thirty. Most of the students will get out of the car with their driver open the door for them. As me, my head would be slack if I requested 'the driver' to open the door for me. It's my very own dad!

I was lucky. Beyond lucky if I may say. I got into the school which was actually for rich children, and me? I had no mom and my dad was a professor. He was into science than money, the reasons why students weren't bullied me; first, my dad maybe not rich, we had no maids, no driver, my house was decent size for normal people, but he got knowledge. One day he ever told me that we weren't use money to fight people, but we used knowledge to beat people. Those words were my strength, to always fight for the first place in class so that the students couldn't say a word to me. The other reason was because my best friend. That stupid friend of mine whose father was the current prime minister.

"Goodbye Dad, see you" I said to my dad as I walked out of the car

"See you Mitsuki. Oh yeah, can you go to the university, I have a work to do. We can pick the groceries and cook for dinner" my dad said form inside the car.

"That sounds good". I waved my hands and went inside the school ground. I saw Boruto's car and waited for him.

"Hey dude" he greeted me with that oh so big smiled on his face.

"Hey! Morning. You've done your homework right?" I asked as we walked into the school building.

"What? Is there a homework?" he asked me.

"You kidding right? Chemistry? Come on Bolt, you have at least a little bit serious in these things" Bolt was his nickname, it's actually ridiculous

"I want. But it seems that one day I don't need it that much"

"Spoiled brat!" I snorted. Sometimes, he was just too much.

"Besides, I have a smart friend like you!"

"Oh yeah. Say that to the teacher when the test come. You'll be saved, your father is the freaking prime minister, but I don't"

"Well, I always think that your life is so fantastic Mitsuki. You have a lot of time with your father. That's cool. Mine is just….meh". There he was, muttering about his father again. I will never know how his feeling was. He were rich,had a lot of power, but lots of enemies too. The worst was he cloudn't spend time with his father freely.

"Don't be like that Bolt, at least you have a very beautiful mam and sister"

"Yeah. They're the only chicks I get in my life". Talked about chick made me remember something.

"By the way Bolt, there will be a new student today in our class. And she will sweep those annoying girls away."

"New student? Everybody talks about it but I couldn't care less about it. Who is she again?"

"The U.S from the U family"

"Earth language please and don't start talking like your dad, use words I can't understand"

"Just see later then, those girls who always talk about who expensive their things are, will kneel down in front of her"

"That sounds creepy to me"

"It sounds awesome to me". We reached our class and some of our friends already had a little chat with their own group. Well, not all of them cause Shikadai was already slept in his desk. The armchair of ours, I had to say that it was good for sleeper like him, and Boruto sometimes too, when the class was 'boring' then he would slept, like this class was his room. Stupid.

We sat in our desk and Boruto suddenly busy copied my homework. Some of that 'serious' type of students asked me a view questions about the homework. Well, in time like this, I felt grateful to have a very smart came into the classroom on nine o'clock on the dot.

"Morning everybody"

"Morning" Everybody greeted her back.

"I believed that most of you already know that today, you'll get a new friend"

"What new friend? she will be a barrier to me" said the Hozuki girl. Her family run entertainment business. They have this a television station as well as the radio. Her appearance not so bad. Nice, smooth long red hair, fair skin, good face. Everything about her was like scream 'I am rich you bitches'. But, her personalities sometimes got on my nerves.

"What barrier Yui? You don't even know her" Boruto asked her

"You'll see it yourself **cousin** ". Sometimes, it just wasn't matched at all, her being a relatives to Boruto. It just….weird. They were South Pole and North Pole. Yui maybe being a bitch sometimes, but I had to admit that she was clever enough. She just like the others, grew in the family where they expect you to do a great things in the future for the sake of the family. But this dude beside me just…Nope. I couldn't describe my best friend.

"Well students, whatever it is, please welcome her this time okay? And you could do the business later, deal?"

"Deal sensei" said Yui

"Sarada please some in"

There she was. A girl with a mighty aura walked in to the class. Her hair just as black as her eyes. Her hair was thick and looks so smooth. I was a guy, I could tell she had a smooth skin, nice and long legs. So beautiful and enchanting at the same time. I met some Uchiha in the past, and what I always like about them was that cold demeanor and soft but intimidating eyes. She bowed and introduced herself

"Good morning everyone. My name is Uchiha Sarada. Nice to meet you"

"So, the richest family join us. Welcome then, to our lovely, nice school" said a guy named Hiro from Hyuuga family. God! Was that how people greeted their friend? Sarada looked him in the eyes and smirked. God! That was creepy to be honest.

"Thank you. I really hope this school was as lovely as you say. I also hope that this school is clean enough cause I don't like filthy rats running in the hall of this 'too much' lovely nice school" she answered.

Wooooow, I didn't expect she would answered it that way. Why I found that's cool? It's not good. Made enemies in your first day at school wasn't good.

"Don't worry, If there are some rats running along the hall, the staffs would clean it" said Hiro with a very fake smile.

"They are so troublesome" I heard Shikadai mumbled behind me. I totally agreed with him.

"Damn right, so troublesome" I muttered in low voice.

"All right Sarada, your desk was already added. You can sit now"

"Thank you sensei". Her desk was behind Boruto's. Now, he couldn't complain, some rich beyond the top family's kid will sat behind him. Since the first day of school he requested the school not to place a desk behind him, he totally couldn't complain. Really.

I turned to her and smiled. She smiled back at me. Yeah, totally beautiful chick.

"Nice to see you again Sarada"

"Me too Mitsuki"

Boruto turned at me with a confused face. "How did you know her? And why she sat behind me?" he said with a very low voice.

"Do I have to report it to you? And don't asked that thing to me, I don't care!"

"What? I thought we are best friend"

"Do best friend repotr everything to each other?" I snorted

"Of course it is! It's damn…"

"BORUTO! MITSUKI!" Yuhi sensei called us.

"Yes sensei?" we said in union

"Are you two ready for the lesson?"

"Yes sensei"

"Good!"

It will be cool. With new player come to the oh so called 'game', it will be interesting. Nope. I wasn't including as player. I just wanted to sit back and watch.

 **FINISH! So relieved this is finish. Wooooow, I enjoyed it, really. Wrote this thing made me feel calm. So, please I want to know your opinion about this story. Review plase.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Waaaaaaaaaa I am sorry I am late. This is my last chapter before the middle semester test. I hope you enjoy my story and see you in two weeks**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 **Sarada**

This school sure cost fortune not just for the facilities but the teachers too. Yuhi Kurenai-sensei was great. She was really smart and I enjoyed her class. She tough Biology and compared to my tutor back then, this was sure less boring. When I was homeschooled, every single time my tutor talk about Biology, I always nearly asleep or yeah, literally slept.

Madara jiji-chan was right. I saw some familiar faces here. Like this Boruto dude who sit in front of me, Nara Shikadai who already slept on my left, Hozuki Yui with her burning red hair seems enjoyed the class like most of the students. I didn't know that Hyuuga boy who confronted me, but I guessed I knew the girl who sat right next to him in the front row. The big, brown skin, red headed girl from the Akimichi family which was also the noble family in this country, Chocho. Her family run some big franchises restaurants and their family had this cooking utensil company. Duh, really fit to them. The pale boy from Yamanaka family, his hair as blond as his mother, who was my mother's best friend, so yeah I met him couples of time, Inojin.

"Well, because it's the end of the chapter, I'll give you a group assignment like always okay?"

"Okay Sensei!"

"Get your own group of two persons and by the end of the day give your email to me in the office, I'll sent the assignment. Get it?"

"Hai Sensei"

"Thank you for your time"

Yuhi-Sensei get out of the class and about some seconds later the period exchange bell rang.

"Wow, so punctual" I mumbled and it seemed Shikadai heard it

"They have to be Uchiha. Every the new period begin they have to do some finger print check in front of the class they'll teach. We'll have our next period fifteen minutes later by the way"

"Oh, that's why"

"Nara Shikadai" he offered his hand to me

"Uchiha Sarada" I shake his hand "It seems, we will spent much time together on Saturdays Shikadai"

"What are you talking about?" he asked me with confused face

"You don't know? That's weird?"

"What's weird? Will you spit it out?"

"Archery course?"

"WHAT!" He shouted, most of the students turned to our direction "THEY GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" he groped his phone in his pocket and stormed out of the room, no doubt to call his parents.

"What's wrong with him?" I muttered

"Don't worry Sarada, he just being himself" Mitsuki said. His smiled somehow assured me that I didn't do something wrong

"Ah, so that's how he is?"

"Everything in this world is too much troublesome for him. His parents, his school, his friends, everything and may be his life"

"He sounds so lazy"

"He is. But once he left his laid back personality, he is smart beyond your imagination"

"Oh really? Does that mean he is the top of the class?"

"Oh, no he isn't"

"So, who is the best in class?" I asked. Suddenly Boruto turned around and faced me with as smug on his face

"This dude you just talking with is the top of the class and he is MY BEST friend. He just so kind and always try to be nice with people he doesn't even know, like you Uchiha". Now, I know why people always say that this Boruto kid is a pain in the ass for his family. He really is, a jerk I could tell just by the first sentence he said to me.

"Oh I am sorry, but last time I checked I am a new student who didn't know anything about this place and the people within it, and how should I know who is best friend with who? And you know what? I guess everybody has a right to talk with the person they want to talk with as long as the person willing to do it, and clearly, Mitsuki doesn't mind"

"Guys…."

"For an Uchiha, you sure know how to talk, maybe you can teach your others family members how to talk properly instead just humming something nonsense". This kid started to get on my nerve God!

"Mitsuki, how a person like you end up be his BEST friend? Life must be so hard for you, to have this idiot being so close to you"

"You!"

"What?"

"Guys, come on…"

"I don't believe it! My very own father's best friend is your father. Just by talking to you I clearly know how your father is annoying as hell, just like his daughter"

"Oh yeah! At least you know that I am the spitting image of my Papa. Will you look at yourself? Your father is a very respectable man, he is caring, he never gives up, and he is honest, loved by his people. I don't thing the same things will go for you, Boruto"

"YOU BIT…"

"GUYS!". Before Boruto finished that B word, Mitsuki's voice stopped both of us and we turned our faces to him.

"Will you two stop it? That's ridiculous, fight over something nonsense. Bolt you know what she said is true, and frankly as your friend one day I want to see at least 30% of your father in you. Sarada, everybody knows who you are and how is your family, you can step on everybody out there but this is your first day of school, why you seek out enemy instead of getting friends?" Mitsuki said. Me and Boruto stared toward each other. Well, at least we have someone good here.

"Well Bolt, it's good to have a friend like him. God bless you. Sarada" I offered my hand to him

"Boruto, and only my friends who can call me Bolt" he received my hand and shake it.

Mitsuki smiled at us. His smile was surprisingly warm and true. Boruto was really a lucky person, I could tell. To has a friend like Mitsuki beside him, and I didn't know why but I in my heart, I jealous of him, he had a friend, and I wasn't. Mitsuki was right, I guess I would looked for some friends.

For the next couple of hours we spent the time with reading and studying Economic. Some of the students looked bored, well I could guess that they had their own daily tutoring in economic, with their parents. So, yes this was boring. The bell rang and it was time for launch. Honestly, I didn't want to be alone. Luckily, Mitsuki offered his companion with Boruto's complain, but we still made it. As we eat or launch, Yui approached us:

"Bolt, I guess we have to discuss something important" Yui said.

"About?" Boruto asked

"Slavery" she said. Was that kind of code for something? Or was that the literal meaning? Duh. I guessed the first one was right cause Boruto immediately rose from his chair and went with her.

"So, what you want to know about this school?" Mitsuki suddenly asked.

"Hmmmmm, the people"

"People?"

"I was familiar with some faces here, but I don't know about them. Can you please tell me, Mitsuki?" I asked with a dramatic face to him.

"Well, who you want to know?"

"How about Yui? She seems close to Boruto"

"Well of course, they are cousin. Yui's mom Karin is an Uzumaki, she married Yui's father of course, they have a TV station, Yui is the only child so of course she is spoiled. But she is smart, very if I may say. She is also the president of the Journalistic and broadcasting club here, she is full of ambition which is good for this society and a first class"

"First class?"

"Oh. First class, in social pyramid. This school have something like that, divided by their status" So, here it was.

"Status?"

"Yes. You for example is also a first class"

"What make me become one of it?"

"Guess. The first class in this school for examples are Yui, Chocho, our senior Hyuuga Koji, and you". About ten seconds passed,

"Oh, I get it. The direct decadent of the family. The heir and heiress?"

"Correct. The second class, someone hold the tittle of their parents and the biggest stock holder in the company. Inojin, Boruto, Shikadai,are the example. And there is me, the last of the pyramid"

"You? But you're father is…."

"Do we have money? No. We lived for different purpose Sarada. We are people who are carried into the jungle world. They called us Commoner"

"That is rude!" I accidently shouted, Some people turned to us and I immediately bowed my head "I am sorry". I turned my face to Mitsuki who seemed to hold his giggle

"What is it?"

"You don't have to worry Sarada. I am okay with it because I am the top in our year. There is no one harassing me. Call me a lucky guy because of it. Knowledge always save my family, you know. My dad and I. And beside, my best friend is the biggest troublemaker here, no one dares defy him, Call me a lucky guy once again" He said. I was relieved with it. He was right, knowledge saved him. I smiled and he smiled too.

"So, how about Inojin? He seems close with Chocho and Shikadai" I said as pointed my finger to the three of them who enjoyed their meals together.

"He is. They really close. Their families were best friends through generations, and their parents requested the school for them to be always in the same class"

"Woooow, don't you think that's too far?"

"Are you curious?" he asked with a sly smile.

"No, just by looking at your face I already know the answer, Mitsuki….just Mitsuki"

We laughed together. He was right, made friends weren't that bad.

* * *

 **Yui**

We arrived at the school roof top. I turned my face to him and straight to the business

"You know about the photograph aren't you?" . Bolt leaned his back to the wall and answered my question

"May be this is the time when Shikadai will say…too troublesome"

"Well, may be one day you will not lead a company, but I believed you are the same Boruto who has a pride higher than the sky. You will not take it easy right? This shit called 'family' photograph they say"

"If there's someone who has a pride higher than sky, it's going to be you, Yui"

"You are right. And for me to stand behind the Uzumaki heir with any other Uzumaki children in a 'family' photograph really is, hurt my pride. That photograph will slap my face and say 'You are a pawn, to this man…Uzumaki heir'. I will not go, and you will help me"

"Which one you hate more? Uncle Nagato, or his child?"

"Both. And I know you think the same. We are not a pawn, especially me. With your troublemaker talent, to stop a photograph being taken will be a piece of cake right?"

"So, if I can stop it, how you will pay me?"

"We'll think about it later, cousin"

I left him and went to the bathroom. Couldn't forget my conversation with my mom yesterday, about the photograph. My last family is Hozuki, my dad ran his own company with a much struggle in the beginning. That's why, for me to one day lead the company, boosted my pride. A small newspaper company twenty years ago and a television station now.

The trouble lies in my mom's blood. My mom was an Uzumaki, had some stock in it. But now, the company got a little trouble caused by the heir himself, Uncle Nagato's son

 _Flashback_

"What? A photograph?" I asked my mom with a high voice in the middle of dinner with my mom because daddy hadn't come home yet.

"Come on Yui, it's not that bad. Your picture just to be taken with the others…" my mom explained once again.

"That's the problem mom! I am a Hozuki, and for my picture taken in the same photo with the Uzumakis, really hurt my pride. And more! You said that he will be in the middle of the picture right?"

"Well of course honey, he is the heir"

"Exactly what is the purpose of this shit?"

"Young lady, your word!"

"Spit it out mom, now"

"If you insist. He was caught has a secret relationship with some random girl in a hotel, when he already engaged with a girl within the family. It caused negative news that stated the Uzumaki family isn't solid, which is untrusted. The stock down now, so one of the ways is to boost it up is showing that we are a solid family"

"We? Mom, are you crazy? We are not a family of them anymore, you married daddy so your family's name is changed"

"I know honey. But still, I am a stock holder there"

"That's why, sell it mom, and buy some Uchiha stock instead cause if everyone looking for what solid is? They really know the meaning of it". I rose from my chair and left

"Honey! Come back, I am not finished yet, YUI! Hozuki Yui! Come back here now!" My mom shouted from behind but who was I kidding? I would never turn back.

 _End of flashback_

* * *

 **Sarada**

School ended in three o'clock and because I hadn't picked any club yet, I walked straight out of the school building with Mitsuki and also didn't have any club activity that day. Mitsuki picked science club while Boruto picked Atletic. In the end of the school ground, we saw a limousine with my family symbol in front of it.

"Wooooow, I don't know that your family is this much" Boruto said

"There's only a view ridiculous people who use that thing. How about you two? Your driver hasn't pick you up?"

"We aren't picked, right Mitsuki?"

"Aa, we will use taxi. I have to go to my dad's office and as usual, Bolt tailed me all the time. My dad even gives up to shoo him away"

"Heeeey! Your dad eventually likes me"

"Well, enjoy your day then. See you"

I walked to the limousine and someone open the door

"Wait, you aren't one of the workers at home. Who are you? Where will you take me?"

"It's Madara sama's request to see you Sarada-sama. Sasuke-sama approved it, so we will take you to the Uchiha Mansion"

"Oh, okay" I step in and he closed the door. There aren't many people now that actually I am close to Madara jiji-chan. He was a good, loving person. But of course, his personality which was a pain in the ass made everybody thought twice to get close to him. I didn't know why, but he spoiled me since I could remember, so yes, he would never harm me.

After about thirty minutes of ride, I could saw it from afar. Strong, big building up the hill, Madara jiji-chan built it up there for the symbol of strength, and that he was one day would stood higher than everybody who apposed him that passed the grand gate, and a very beautiful garden. In front of the building, there a wide field which in the end of the field closest to the building, a big, Uchiha symbol stood proudly. Just how much shame that time he received? Izuna jiji once said it's hard for everybody to even say the family name that time. Now, everybody seemed not mind to lick our ass of.

Madara-jiji chan was grandfather's cousin. His father was grandfather's big uncle, so that the heir title went to Madara jiji-chan. There was another older cousin of grandpa's; she was uncle Obito's mother. Madara jiji-chan and Izuna jiji didn't get married, well so much understatement. They were too busy to even think about wife and children that time. The blood relation made Uncle Obito supposed to be the heir, but for some reason it didn't.

When Papa was young, grandpa's and everybody tried to duel him and Itachi oji-chan, Madara jiji-chan picked daddy up instead of uncle Itachi. That's why Itachi oji-chan was so relieved and could catch his dream. Granda's was furious at Madara jiji, Papa wasn't allowed to meet him. He was Grandpa's prisoner, a second child who shouldn't be the heir. But Madara jiji-chan got another trick to slip Papa away from Grandpa through Mama.

Yeah, surprisingly he approved Papa and Mama's relationship although Mama was an outsider. Papa would do anything to meet Mama even if wasn't allowed to meet everybody. But in the end of the day, Madara jiji-chan showed up after their meeting, and bought Papa to the Mansion. Everything changed; Papa was a free man under Madara jiji-chan's wing. Papa became his favorite child, protected him from Grandpa and all.

The relationship between dad and son became worse when Madara jiji-chan declared Papa as the Family heir and Mama was his future wife in the Annual Family Party. When everything seemed too rumbled to no end, Mama stepped in, even when Grandpa wasn't approved their relationship, she always try. One day she stood in front of Grandpa's house in the heavy rain for two hours begged for him to look at Papa as a person, not a second son. She fainted of course and Grandpa's didn't even open the door but Granma bought her to the hospital. Papa and Madara jiji-chan was furious, but after Mama woke up and everybody gathered for about an hour straight, she said many things and in the end, Papa and Grandpa came in a good term, but still, Papa couldn't forgive him for endangered Mama's live and couldn't stay with him anymore, because now he was Madara jiji-chan's son. A figure of father he always dreamed of, and so Papa lived with Madara-jiji chan's in this Mansion until I was ten.

For some reason Papa and Mama moved out after my accident three years ago. They said it was for my own good, to start fresh and reduced the trigger to the accident. Madara jiji-chan's was sad, but then I promised he could bring me every time he wants to meet me, and this time was one of those times. A maid opened my door and greeted me.

"Good afternoon young Mistress, how's the ride?"

"It's good. Where is Madara jiji-chan?"

"Master was in the garden, we haven't told him that you already arrived"

"That's okay. Where is the room?"

"It's the tea room. We already prepare some snacks and your favorite tea, dried chrysanthemums"

"Thank you, I will wait in the room then"

"Alright Young Mistress"

I went to the tea room. As I went there, many memories flow when I was living in this very comfortable home. Mama told me when she moved in, she have done hundred's house make over. She said when she saw this building for the first time, she declared that even Cerberus would afraid and never came here. The two men who busy with works allowed the only Mistress of the house did everything she wanted. So, this is what she did, make a warlock's terrible house into a beautiful palace of luxury.

I entered the door and couldn't fight my urged to sip the tea. This was the best! I heard stepped and decided that I would surprise him. So, I hide behind the balcony's wall outside.

"Sit, Say what you want and go. I have a meeting with Sarada soon" he said. Wait…he wasn't alone it seemed. They sit in chairs from what I heard

"Oh, I was beginning to wonder what all of this snacks are for. Ehm….chrysanthemums, she has a good taste of tea". Wait, I guessed I know this voice…

"Don't touch them, they are my granddaughter's"

"She isn't you granddaughter! She isn't you descendant!" The woman screamed

"So, how I have to call her? Sasuke called me his father in front of Fugaku himself. That makes Sarada my granddaughter isn't she?" Madara jiji-chan answered him in a calm voice

"You're ridiculous!"

"What brings you here Mayu? Say it straight" Now I remember, she was Uncle Obito's mom

"Give Obito the project. Sasuke will not hears me, he only hears you…"

"Sasuke said that Shisui more capable doing it"

"And you only hear him. Sometimes I wonder how you and Sasuke always has the same ideas"

"That's what makes me dear him"

"Huh!" There was a long pause after that "What make you hate my son so much?"

"I never hate Obito"

"Compare to Sasuke, he was more capable handling everything and you know it. To secure the Uchiha Bloodine, the heir has to marry within the clan; instead he married an outsider of no one."

"Sakura's father is a architect, her mother is a professor and she is a respectable doctor, how could you said that they are no one? They must be put a lot of efforts to get there"

"That's not what I mean! We follow your ideal that we stood higher than everybody, how could break them yourself!"

"Mayu…"

"Give Obito the project! And I will shut my mouth up"

"I will be more pleased if you go to the doctor and examine your mind"

"What did you say?!"

"Sasuke's decision to put Shisui in this project must be not his own. He has hundreds of people's opinion which have to be sorted."

"I believed yours too Madara"

"I am the stock holder, of course he has to listen to my opinion's too. But in the end, he is free too made the decision. And his decision went to Shisui, and that's final! This mega project with The Earth Country which fortune seventy millions dollars will handle by Shisui!" Madara jiji-chan raised his voice. Mayu obaa-san must get his nerve on.

"So, you oppose me?"

"How could you say I oppose you Mayu?" Even I could sense murderous aura there

"Did you forget what I have done for your family?"

"Mayu…"

"I was the least of people believed you that time. Don't you think this is one the times you should thank me? Without me, Sasuke will never sit on the throne, without me; there will be no throne at all. Don't you remember Madara?" She started to say in a low, full of anger voice

"How could I forget, for your family's wealth you did something terrible over and over again"

"Madara…"

"Twenty five years ago, you took some one's life. And three years ago, you nearly took that person's child's life" Madara jijji-chan voice was murderous

"How could you…."

"Twenty years ago, for your relative's sake you nearly took someone's lived, a beautiful soul's live"

"How could you….know about it and just sit down! If you already know what I did then how could you do not feel grateful to me!" she screamed very loud.

"What I have to do! All this time I shut my mouth up to thank for your stupidity! Even If I opened my mouth, I couldn't give any payment to Tobirama's grave! " Madara jiji-chan also started to scream. It's not good; he has to keep his health. Tobirama? I thought I ever heard that name some where...

"That's for your sake! He was the barrier for the Uchiha to stand up! I dirtied my hands for all of you! How could you do it to me?!"

"From that time on I couldn't even look Hashirama in the eye!"

"I saved your so called granddaughter from his stupid son! Never forget what happened three years age Madara!" She screamed again

"That's why I still shut my mouth until now. We are in the same boat just because of the accident three years ago! Don't you understand?!" Madara jiji-chan screamed again. Gooood, this was really no good

"If that time you also killed his son, I can't even look at Sarada right now, but thanks to Itachi, he came on time, and a soul could move on" He lowered his voice

"That's why you should feel grateful to me, pay me, right now!" She screamed again!

"I'll pay you one day, through Obito. But right now, he has to learn not to dirty his hand, like his ancestor. So don't, make any greedy wish to me again, Mayu. Is there any body out there?!"

Someone opened the door, and I heard the maid who greeted me stammered. She must be frightened. And honestly, me too

"I-I am here Master. D-do y-y-you need anything?"

"Get her car ready, and bring her out of my sight!" he said with a low, hard voice

"Don't worry, I could stand and walked for my self, Madara" She said it the same as Madara jiji-chan

She rose from her chair and she left the room. There's a long paused,

"Does Sarada arrive yet?" His voice was back to normal

"Honestly Master, I am here to look for Sarada-sama. She said that she will head right here". Another long pause and a sigh

"She must be wondering around the place, you can go back to your work, I'll wait here alone"

"As you please Master" She closed the door and walked away

"You can get out now, Sarada. I know you are there" Madara jiji-chan said. Well, I've been caught, time to show up

"Screamed like that, that's not good for your health and you know it jiji-chan" I said it casually while walking and sat at the chair.

"You worried about my health instead of the conversation?"

"Nah…, one day, when I am ready I will ask everything and you'll answer it all. Right now, I just want to tell you my first day of school while drinking tea and munching snack. Promise me jiji-chan, one day when I ask you, you'll answer it all. Promise?" I offered a pinky promise to him.

"Promise" he accepted it.

We smiled to each other and I began my story. I wanted to ask him many questions, but I know, it will trigger his angers out. For now, I would shut my mouth up, for so many questions run in my head.

 **Aaaaaaaaaand FINISH! Woooow this took me long enough. I am sorry again for the unpuntuality :(**

 **Don't forget to review and give your comments everybody :)  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am baaaaaaack. The past two weeks felt like a day to me, so fast and so stressing. I live in tropical country and the rain season is starteeeeeed! I love this season so much –aside from the raging wind in the middle of January until February-**

 **Well, back to the story…**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 **Mitsuki**

Boruto and I stopped a taxy outside the school ground and headed to my father's office in the Konoha University. As usual, my so called best friend couldn't shut his mouth up about anything, literally.

"That advertisement is so dumb, the model is too ugly"

"The street is suck, why the government doesn't repair it"

"Eeeewww, that car is too colorful for a guy"

"Wow, those girls are so sexy"

"I really want to try that ice cream Mitsuki. Let's go there today". The list will go on until the snow fell in the middle of August. We arrived in the faculty where my father's office lied and went straight to his office.

Knock… Knock… "Dad? Can I come in?"

"Of course Mitsuki"

I opened the door and greeted him "Good afternoon dad"

"Good afternoon son, you too Bolt"

"Good afternoon, Orochi oji-chan" he said while sitting on the chair in front of my dad's table

"I still have some report to do, you two can do your homework"

"We don't have any homework oji-chan" said Bolt. Of course my dad wasn't believed him, he raised his right eyebrow.

"It's true dad. We don't have any" I assured him, of course I was laying. We got some economic homework, but that's okay. It was just some simple questions.

"See? I wasn't lying! God, how much truths I have to tell you so that you believed everything I say! Huh!"

"Well I believe you Bolt, but last time you say something about your father arranged your sister's marriage with Shikamaru's son. I **nearly** congratulated him. Total bullshit"

"What! A kindergarten's baby could tell that was a joke!"

Sometimes I couldn't believe despite their weird conversation, I know my dad secretly treasured him like a son. When Bolt was really broke down from his fail to impress his father, when he suddenly came to my house and shut his mouth all night, my father would consult him, assured him he was okay being himself.

"Well, you two can take a walk a little bit or go to the cafeteria. I'll finish it quickly, I promise"

"Come on dad, you can finish it at home!"

"Yeah, and I really want to eat ice cream. Can we go now?". My dad thought a little bit and agreed with us.

"Very well, let's go"

"Yeeeeey!". Before he rose from his chair, there was a knock.

"Yes, come in". Surprised was our expression. There, stood our headmistress, Senju Tsunade.

"He-headmistress? What are you doing here?" Bolt asked. My dad was also surprised to see her here, he stared to our direction

"Did you two **do** something!?" he asked me and Bolt who immediately shook our head.

"No, we didn't! We swear!" We said in union

"Ahaha, relax, I am not here to have a conversation about these two. I come here, as an old friend" she said with a small smile plastered on her lips.

Oh yes, I forgot to tell that my dad was headmistress's friend when they were young along with a white haired guy named who really love wrote porn books, my dad said. Surprisingly, that kind of person was a party leader which the current president joining. See, the world was really are full of surprised.

"What make you think that we still friend?" my dad asked.

"Well, I see you still keep our picture together". In the corner of one of my dad shelf, lays an old picture frame of four people, three seventeen year's oldteenager and a middle thirty guy with brown hair.

"Ah, sometime my head drove to old memories. Why don't you join us? Bolt wants to eat ice cream"

"No! I had enough of her in school, come ooooon"

"That's not the way you talk with headmistress Bolt" my dad said

"But! I don't want to have a person lecturing me while I am eating my ice cream"

"Do you hate me that much?" Mrs. Tsunade asked

"But that's true; you lecture me every single time, mam"

"That's because you are messing my school up"

All of us finally walked from my dad's office out and went to the car. Me and Bolt sat behind while the headmistress and daddy sitting in the front seats. I believed that they weren't involved romantically, god they are too old for that but I couldn't stop myself to wonder when they were young, did they had a feeling for each other? I really hope that wasn't true. The memories of mommy's funeral still as clear as yesterday. Daddy stood still for more than four hours in front of mommy's grave, straight after the funeral, and I believed it was much longer cause the twelve years old me fell asleep in his arms and when I opened my eyes, it was the next morning. Since that day, we spent our days together and always together. Slowly but steady, we began to give strength to each other and frankly I really are enjoyed my life with only a dad as my parent, well that also because I couldn't erase my memories when mommy still with us. So, another woman as a source of our happiness?Big No!

We arrived in Bolt's favorite ice cream parlor and went straight inside it. Bolt ordered some banana split, me and daddy ordered vanilla with caramel topping and ordered the green tea one. The conversations were about their old memories like when they had a picnic with their group and teacher, which turned into disaster because the white haired guy was caught picked on some girls in the changing room. The topics always change until they talked about the student they cherished most.

"What! I don't know that Sasuke oji-san was your apprentice! Why you never tell me?" asked Bolt to my dad. Oh yeah, I've heard about their master-apprentice stories over and over again.

"Well, you never asked" my dad answered

"Wait, if he was into science, why he end up into….. Whatever he is now?"

"He was a great student in physics. I almost believed that he would take the same step as me. But that time, he wasn't even titled heir of Uchiha. Time moved and everything was changed, he's destiny wasn't as simple as I thought. That include married her student" my dad said as he pointed

"What? Mrs. Uchiha was your student mam?" I asked

"She was. Did you two know that I wasn't a headmistress to begin with?"

"Yes" I and Bolt said in union

"I was a doctor, so was she" she smiled a little bit "She still is until now, and I have to do another job, and I love it because I can meet their child now"

"Oh yeah, she moves today doesn't she?" my dad asked

"Yeah! Damn arrogant…" Bolt mumbled. My dad surprisingly laughed

"Is it run into her? Her father wasn't much different. The first time we met, he wasn't even called me 'sir'" my dad said

"Well that time, you weren't this old" said Mrs. Tsunade

"Well this time, you are this old"

The conversation continued and all of us got a great time. Some hours later, Bolt's driver arrived and decided she would go home, so it's me and my dad's time all over again.

 **Boruto**

"Young Master, we arrive" said the driver. Just in seconds, the door opened and I stepped out of the car

As usual, I went straight to my room, changed my clothes and minutes after that, my sister would barge my room.

"Onii-chaaaaaan"

"Good evening too, Hima-chan" I ruffled her dark blue hair. I wasn't good at mathematics and all, but if you asked me to mention the person I cherished most in my life, I'll answer straight away. My answer would be her, my little sister.

"Oni-chan, let's go down. I haven't eat so I can eat together with you, and you know, I asked the cook to prepare your faaaavorite foods. Come oooon" she said cheerfully as run out of my room.

When I walked down the stairs, I saw dad's car passed the gate and mommy stood outside, ready to greet him. I wasn't a ten years old boy who would run when I right was that car, or waited for hours looked through the windows until hat car passed the gate. Not anymore, that boy was long gone. I walked to the dining room and saw my sister already there.

"Onii-chan let's eat"

"Okay. Itadakimasu"I began to eat the meals and about a minute later, daddy showed up

"Heeeey, you two have dinner without me? That's mean!" huh! He joked around?

"Daddyyyyy!" Hima exclaimed and run for his hug.

"Hello princess! How's your school today?"

"It's really good. We taught how to bake a cake, but mine was really ugly daddy it made me sad, but I still happy for Mrs. Yamada let us eat her cake, it's really good"

"Really? I think I'll help you next time. I was the best in my home cooking class"

"You are laying Daddy!"

"How can I lay to my daughter huh?". They began to laugh, mommy joined too. But for some reason, I couldn't. Just, couldn't join them…

"Come on eat daddy. I requested the cook to make Onii-chan's favorite dishes"

"I think I am already full Hima-chan. I'll go to my room now" I spoke.

"Heeeee. Why Onii-chan? You just start to eat"

"I am already full Hima-chan. I just eat Ice cream with Mitsuki and Orochi-ojichan"

"Oh, okay then. Don't worry Onii-chan, your favorite dishes are also daddy's favorites, so he will eat those dishes for you"

"Yeah…" I walked and when I passed daddy, I said… "Unfortunately" without looked back, I went out of the room

I lay on the bed and thought about my relationships with daddy. When he was just a high ranked ministry worker, our family was so perfect. But then his popularity changed, because he was done something about our military system or something, I didn't clearly remember. Whatever that was, it made the people love him. The presidential election came and the party didn't have a strong candidate, so the leader chose him. And he won, that was the beginning of chaos. He was so busy, at first I was understood, and thought that daddy was really were awesome. But then, he started to come home late; sometimes he wasn't even come home. He travelled abroad with mom too many times, left me and Hima alone. She was still naïve; everything about this life was rainbow to her. Her eyes still shone those innocent light right from her little heart.

What I have to do now? I got an economic homework which I believe Mitsuki already done it. Yeah… this country economic was rising and rising since daddy became president, not that he was good at it. He had many capable people who would help him, plus the president of the biggest private company in this country was daddy's best friend. Talked about company… Oh shit! The photograph Yui talked about. Now I have something to discuss with my dear daddy. I asked a maid I met at the corridor where daddy was, and she said he was had a tea while mommy got Hima to sleep.

There he was, seep his tea in the back porch while reading something in his tab.

"Dad, I have something to discuss" I began to spoke as I leaned my body at the side of the door.

"What it is Bolt?" he asked without looked at me

"The photograph thing, do I have to go?"

"You don't want to go, do you?"

"No, so as Yui"

"Then don't go". This…made me surprised

"Really? I thought you'll mad at me"

"I just don't want you to cause trouble there. The company is struggling now, instead of sell some stocks, they want to keep it to the family and I respect that decision. If you just want to cause trouble, then don't go…Bolt" he said as he turned his face to me

"You really are thinking I was a big loser, aren't you?"

"That's not it. I just don't want you to make a scene Bolt. They are our family, and they put so much effort to make the company stand still, so if you don't want to go, then don't"

"Our…family? They are just a bunch of people who always dream to tail the Uchihas. They are not even forty percent close"

"At least they try their best Bolt, one day you'll understand"

"You must be really love your family dad"

"I am. I really am"

"So much loves them, until sometimes you forget about the real family you have"

"Bolt…"

"Do you even know that two days ago sent you an email that I will compete in the regional athletic competition?". There was a long pause…

"I…haven't check my private email yet" he said with a low voice.

"Then check it, you have your tab in front of you. And when you already done it, go to your room and stand in front of a mirror and say 'I love my family' then look at your face. You will know how much lies are stamped in your face" I talked then turn around once again

"Aa… and for your information, I will go to the photograph session…..with **our** family"

Just a simple 'Congratulation' or 'well done' was all I asked. Even he couldn't grant that simple request for me.

* * *

 **Sarada**

I arrived home about eight fifteen. Mama was reading a magazine in the TV room.

"Mama!"

"Hai Baby, how's your first day? Tell me now!". She said as I sat on the couch beside her

"No, it was for later when daddy already home. I don't want to repeat the story for the second time"

"Oooh, he'll arrive about thirty minutes later, why don't you change your clothes first? I'll asked the maid to prepare some snacks"

"That can wait for later too. Actually, I…want to ask you something, Mama"

"What is it?". I always nervous when I want to ask about family matters.

"What happened Sarada? Did something happened while you were in the mansion?". A long pause

"Something…happened"

"Tell me then"

"Mom, you know Mayu obaa-san right?"

"Of course I know her, and I must say, she really scary"

"Yeah, she really is scary"

"What? You met her today?"

"I couldn't say I met her. I heard her"

"Heard her? What did you heard from her? Tell me honey, I feel like it is an important matter"

"I heard her conversation with Madara jiji-chan. She said something about uncle Obito and some mega project. The conversation continued about something weird and different and I don't understand about things happened twenty five, twenty years ago. But, the most important thing about the conversation for me is, she mentioned something about accident three years ago"

"Sarada…" Mama's expression change into concern

"Mama, what happened three years ago? Is there something behind my accident? Why we have to move out of the mansion, why you never tell me who was my abductor, why if I ask someone to tell me, the story always different?"

"Honey please relaxes, I beg" Mama said with a low, soft voice then she hugged me

"I will tell you one day, I promise"

"But when?" I asked her, almost in tears

"When I and Papa think that you are ready, for something more complicated than a simple abduction of the young Uchiha mistress"

"But I am, Mama. I am ready now"

"No. You aren't ready. Ready is when your heart doesn't cold anymore, ready is when you know what forgiving is, and ready is when you know that a person's mind and way of think are so much different than any other people. That's why, we agreed to place you to the real school. So that, you can learn about people's heart and mind"

"But still…..". Even if I understood her reason, I just really want to know, God!

"Well, I guess I'll make a deal with you"

"What the deal about?"

"I'll tell you the story in one condition"

"Tell me now!" I was super excited!

"Well, exactly there are some conditions. First, your score cannot be disgraceful-"

"That's easy"

"Second, be friends with more than three persons"

"Three? That's easy"

"Well, friends are not those person you met and you introduce yourself to them, say hay whenever you meet them. Friends are way more than that. They always beside you when you fall so that when you happy"

"Mama, you sound like describing a couple". Heard me, Mama laughed

"The third one which is the last, be a good girl until my anniversary. Don't cause any trouble"

"That's all? Mama and Papa's anniversary is like one month away, that's too long!"

"Should I add the condition to be a patient person?"

"What? No!"

"Well, end of discussion then. So, Uchiha Sarada be a good girl and change your clothes now"

"Be a good girl means I have to follow your orders. How cunning" I walked to my room, took a nice bath and slipped in my pajama

* * *

 **Sasuke**

It's almost ten at night and I really was tired. The ride to home felt so slow and boring. I really hope Sarada wasn't sleep yet so I could heard her story of the first day at school. Madara already heard it and spill some spoiler. I hate that.

When a maid opened the front door, I quickly went to the family room and found Sakura sat reading a book

"Anata, tadaima" I said quietly

"Okaeri" she said as her hands opened for my embrace. I hugged her and kissed her temple

"Where is Sarada?"

"Want to hear her first day? I guess it isn't the best time, Anata…"

"Huh? Why?"

"She asked about it again" she said in a lower tone and sat again on the couch, I sat beside her and place her head on my shoulder

"What we have to do now? She really eager to know"

"Just say that she isn't ready for it"

"I promised her, if she passes my conditions, we will tell her after our anniversary"

As much as I wanted to hide it from her, I also realized that she had a right to know about it. If I had a choice, I wanted to build a time machine, went to the past and prevent it all to happen. But, that was impossible.

"Well, she has a right to know. For her story itself, for the dark history of our family. One day, she will rule all of it"

"How far we should tell her? Don't you think that she will angry, confused, or even sad or something?"

"You and I both survived that phase, the confuse, angry and sad. So that, she will survive it"

"How could you are so sure anata?"

"Because she is our daughter, blood and flesh"

"So, how far should we tell her?"

"How far? All of it anata. Start from twenty five years ago, the death of Tobirama Senju in our family's arm, Obito's childhood crush, Tobirama's son revenge and all. Her abduction story is great, if it was a movie, it was sick in reality"

"It really was sick". We chuckled and decided to enjoy some TV programs while sipping tea and eat a healthy, night snack.

"Who's his name again? His son?"

"Oh, I'll never forget. I met him yesterday. Masahiro Senju, he's good now. Hair still as silver as ever, eyes still sharp as ever and healthy as ever too"

"Well, I am glad to hear that"

Out of their sight, a girl who one day will inherited his father's wealth heard it all and muttered

"Masahiro Senju… well Mama, I am so sorry. I guess I will not be a good girl this time"

 **Finish! It's shoter that before, but I hope you enjoy it. Don't forget to review okay? ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am so sorry everybody! Whoever read this thing from the start, I am truly sorry. Everything here in the real world was so stressful. I have lots of exams, lots of student body's business and on. Here is the fifth chapter of the story. I hope you still enjoy it, as much as I write it.**

 **Disclaimer: Mashashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 **Sarada**

"I will find this man"

That was, the first thought ever appeared in my head. Then, I realized that I couldn't do it alone. Asking some maids to cooperate was a big NO, Papa would know straight away. I needed some people who I could trust wholeheartedly, would never abandon me in most difficult situation I might in. Some people with no relation to Papa or Mama. Whoever I could think was zero per cent possible and it made me sick!

"God, now I know why they made me go to public school. To get some people I can cooperate in the future..." I mumbled

"Wait! That's it!" Suddenly, I got a very brilliant idea. These people, they don't know my parents and I believed had a great connections.

"WHAT! Are you kidding me?" Mitsuki shouted right in front of my face

Oh yeah, those people I talked about were none other than the two idiotic boys whom I just met yesterday.

"I beg your pardon Uchiha?" asked Boruto

"I want you two to help me regain my memories from three years ago"

"Can you just asked your parents?" asked Mitsuki

"As if they will tell the truth!" I screamed. I was so angry with my parents but I couldn't show it. What kind of secrets they hide from me?

"Well, you must have a lot of money to hire people right? You are the damn heir of the Uchiha Empire, you must have a lot of money" said Boruto

"Oh yes I have a lot of money. Much, so much that the amounts of it I never care cause even if I do nothing, it is enough to feed me until I drop dead, but! My parents will know! That's the problem. Not only my parents but, the freaking Madara-jijichan will know too!"

"Can I ask you one more thing?"

"What is it Boruto?"

"Where do we start?". I smiled in instant

"WHAT!" Mitsuki screamed "You agree? We barely know her Bolt. We just know her like, yesterday. We don't know anything about her family too"

"What happen about being kind Mitsuki?"

"I will do anything in my power to help a friend, but! I consider my life too. I don't want to get involved in something that will endanger me or my father"

"I'll guarantee your life then" I said firmly.

"Well, what is the problem; we will just ask and search some people about her, right? What's so difficult Mit? " said Boruto

"Well, how about the secret is some kinds of disgusting things such as; she was molested than that man she talked about was the molester, or maybe when she was kidnapped, she saw some illegal transaction or something that will endanger our life after we know it, Bolt!"

"God damn, you watch too much detective movie, isn't it" said Bolt

"It's not!"

"It is!"

"It's not!"

"It is!"

"SHUT UP!" Both of them faced me "Please, shut up. So, will you two help me?"

"I am in. This is the first time I ever heard an Uchiha says please. Besides, it's going to be fun" said Bolt. I was very happy to hear it.

"And you Mitsuki?"

"If it is save for me, then yes. I am in this thing too"

"Thank you" I smiled to him "You two are the only persons I could trust this time. Thank you" I really am, very grateful to them.

"So, when and where do we start?" asked Mitsuki

"Well, I can't talked about this stuff until Friday"

"Why?" I asked

"There's some big family photograph next Friday"

"Since when the Uzumaki take a clan photograph?"

"Since now .Thanks to your 'empire' progress, the company market's down, scandal, and so many things I really don't care but Yui seems so against it"

"Oh yeah I nearly forget she's your cousin" said Mitsuki

"Her pride is like that cloud" Boruto "Move gently with the wind but remind as high as sky. Have to help her"

"Well, I can manage it. Good luck" I said.

Then he left me and Mitsuki behind after looked at his phone. The situation was rather awkward for yesterday he was so kind to me but today he wasn't so.

"Eeee, I think I should leave too. Good bye Sarada". He began to walked away but I stopped him

"Wait! Mitsuki!". He turned his head to my direction

"Believe me please, you will be okay"

"I know"

"Then why you didn't agree in the first place?". He seemed rather hesitant to answer it

"It just not my world, I don't want to cause problem for my dad"

"I understand it, believe me" I smiled to him. He smiled me back and I felt in ease.

"Well, let's get lunch. I am hungry" he said. Then I and Mitsuki walked side by side to get our lunch.

* * *

 **Yui**

I barely eat my lunch when Bolt text me. 'Meet me at the roof top. Now'

"I am done. Have a good lunch girls"

"Why? You barely touch your lunch Yui. Eat it even just a little bit" said one of my friend

"Ah, I have more important thing to do. See you"

I walked to the roof top as fast as I can. There I found him, with a lot of foods in front of him. He was so busy eat some kind of ramen when I was in front of him.

"Where are get these things?"

"Order it from a restaurant of course. Sit down; you didn't eat your lunch, did you?"

"How do you know?" I said as I sat in front of him, and grab a bowl of ramen and a pair of chopstick

"I know you since we are both toddlers. Of course I know one you hundred percent. You will leave anything behind if you found something more important" Bolt said.

"The 'more important', what is it? By the way, today is the dress fitting, what will you doing about it?"

"Nothing" he said firmly which made me confused to hell

"Why? I thought we agree on something" I said coldly

"We agree on cancel the family photograph, not destroy some dresses" he replied with an annoyed voice

This cousin of mine, how should I described him? He was my best friend, in the weird way. I mean in my whole life, he was the only boy who would fight with me, talked with me in the family gathering when many members felt I was already an outsider of the clan, we went to the same school since kindergarten, and I guessed once upon a time I did have a prank with him. So, yeah he was there, in the entire of my life, since my mom and his mom arranged a baby photograph together which end up in chaos, until now.

"Well, if you say so" I began to dig in my ramen. God! It delicious must be from that restaurant Naruto oji-san liked so much. "Will you share your plan with me?"

"No, but I will share what I want as my payment" he said

"What? You already decided on your payment, it must be a serious thing. Why?"

"Well, I want to help other friend". Friend and Bolt mean just one person

"Mitsuki? What about him?"

"Did I say Mitsuki?"

"You said the other friend, and then it must be Mitsuki right?"

"Since when you are so know it all? Of course it isn't Mitsuki" he said smugly.

"Since when you got another friend beside Mitsuki?" I asked him with the same amount of smug in my face

"Since yesterday, when some dark haired girl tried to steal Mitsuki away from me". Oh, that Uchiha girl. I didn't know what to feel about him getting close to her, but it must be some kind of fate, Naruto oji-san and Mr. Uchiha was best friend after all.

"I don't know that you're decided to be friend with her. I mean, in every Uchiha party you never talk to her although your father was tailing around"

"Well, she seems kind and tender. I wish if I am be friend with her, one day I could see her interaction with her dad. Are we the same? Being ignored or I am the only one"

What I didn't understand about his family was this thing. Why? Many busy people could spare some time to their children, but so called Mr. President wouldn't do it apparently. Our elementary school age was the best time he remembered, may be. That time Naruto oji-san was some minister of something and life was perfect for him. He would get everything he wanted with money, he was a clever student, and the most important was so much love from his father. Now, that time was gone for him, and nightmare always found him. This feeling made me want to hug my dad, which I will do it later when I visited his office.

I liked it there. The busy people running around, the producers, directors, stylists, artists, and every aspect of entertainment. My father doesn't need to wear suit when he was working like many other people. He liked it casual; T-shirt under a blazer with denim pants was his favorite clothes to work. I should feel more grateful and appreciated my life, I guessed. Everything from my dad's side was so colorful and so fun, mommy was funny too when they shouted to each other about stupid thing. I love my little family, but my mom's big family was so pain to my beautiful life. I hate them.

"So, what do you want for your payment? Say it"

"Well, straight to the business" he said with a sly smile.

* * *

 **Sasuke**

Today was a tiring day. In the morning, Sarada refused to talk to me and Sakura for some unknown reason. It was her second day of school; she wasn't getting in to trouble already, was she? Dropped Sakura at the hospital and went straight here, the first news I received was a resignation of the marketing manager of the Uchiha Resort and Hotel Group. Now, I had to think who's his replacement, someone who could handle the marketing of seven different places at once. It's going to be a long and tiring to sort people. The next thing I knew, my informant told me that my lovely aunt was so mad about I chose Shisui over Obito for the mega project. It was 5 p.m. and I was already attended three different meetings with the company's directors. Heard their report over the branch companies and their problems, gave some advices, and solves it together. I began to wonder if my works were just the same amounts as Naruto's whose job was to run a country, while I am here run the so called Empire. God, it's tiring.

"So, what is my next schedule?" I asked my secretary, Shiho.

"Well, actually you have to attend the grand opening of the new art gallery but it seems that your mother will do it for you. So, your next schedule is to attend the government invitation for some charity auction"

"Is there any important thing I need to do? That wasn't my thing. Sakura really loves that charity thing. I'll call her"

"Move to another, you will have a marketing meeting at 7:30 p.m. and some internal discussion with Human Research Department after it"

"I don't do the auction thing, so make it at 6 p.m. I will grab some fast dinner first"

"I'll inform it to them, Sir!"

"You can go now". She bowed down and went outside my room. Then I called my wife

"Is there something you need Anata?" she asked from the other side

"How do you know I need something?"

"Wife's secret"

"Well, I need you to do something, actually"

"What is it?"

"Do you remember the government's auction invitation for charity? Well it happens to be today. I can't go because there was more important thing to do. Can you go?"

"Well, my shift already over some hours ago. I'll do it, but picked me up when I finished, okay?"

"Got it"

"Bye, love you Sasuke-kun"

"I know". I hanged the phone and sighed, one problem was solved.

How I loved my wife, she was one of the people in this world besides Madara and Itachi whom I could really trust. She was lovely, sexy, caring, smart, and the list would go on until 7 p.m. and I couldn't grab my dinner. I was out of my office in the fiftieth floor and went to cafeteria in the tenth floor, many of my employers already went home, it almost 5:30 p.m., they need life too, met their loved one, and their family.

"Oh Sasuke-sama, is there something you need?" the waitress asked

"Why you still open? Close at 6 p.m., you all need to rest. I just want a cup of coffee and some onigiri if you still have it"

"We'll do what you say Sasuke-sama. Please wait a moment". About two minutes later she came with a tray of my order, I paid and pick the table near the glass wall. From here, I could see the sun began to set and the busy street with ocean of people. I wonder, did Sarada already arrive home safely? I really missed my daughter, what's going on with her? Did she eat well? Did she make friends? Or make enemy?, woah, we Uchiha were really good of doing that thing.

"Sasuke-sama!" Shiho called me "The marketing team already arrives at the meeting room in twentieth floor"

"Why didn't you just call me instead looking for me here?"

"I did it. You didn't answer it". Damn, I forgot to take my phone with me after I called Sakura.

"Let's go then. Did you already prepare the papers?"

"Precisely Sir"

The meeting was the most tiring of all today. Because that damn manager resigns, some bastards want the position and began to show off. They didn't work together; they want me to choose whose opinion was the best.

"I will say it once. If you all act like this, none of you will fill the position. The purpose of this meeting is to solve some problems together, not to choose whose solution is the best. You all act like kindergarten brats you know. Let's heard it again from the first". That went on for almost two hours; thank god it was clear now.

"For the internal discussion, let's do it in my office okay." I told Shiho who followed me behind.

"As you wish, Sir". She made some called during our ride in the elevator. When we arrived on my floor, my other secretary suddenly came to us.

"Sasuke-sama!"

"What is it?"

"There was someone waiting for you inside"

"Who is it?"

"I guess you would like to see her yourself". I opened the door and went inside. There, in one of the couches, lied a figure. A blazer was on the floor, a pair of sock and shoes messily torn beside it. Some books opened on top of the table. She was sleeping, the person I will give my life to; my daughter.

"How long did she wait?" I asked in whisper

"About two hours"

"Tell Shiho to cancel the meeting, quickly. I have to take my angle home. And call Genma to prepare the car"

"Yes Sir".

I carefully sat on the edge of the couch and stroke her ebony hair softly. Her face was so peaceful and calm, her breath was soft, and her hair was a little bit messy. She got a lot of my features than Sakura's. Her hair, her eyes, her way of talk, those all mine. Maybe she had Sakura's eye shape, but deep inside, it was mine. Cold and calm, always focus and hate to lose. I carefully packed her books and placed it inside her bag along with her blazer.

"Hey, princess wake up" I whispered slowly. She began to stir and slowly opened her eyes

"Papa, is that you?" her voice was raspy

"Yeah it's me". She then rose and changed her position. Her arm circled my waist and I hugged her back.

"Why you came here instead of going home?"

"Mama told me that she was going to attend some charity, so I came here to look for you but your secretary said that you were in the middle of a meeting so I spend my time to do my homework and after it, fell asleep. What take you so long Papa?"

"Some egoistical bastards who tried to show off. Why are you come here in the first place? Your bed at home is more comfortable"

"Mama once said that home is that place where you gather with your love ones. That place is empty" she answered it sleepily

"Well, let's pick your mama up then, and go home, okay?" I kissed her temple and packed my things while she was wearing her socks and shoes in her half-awake state. I grabbed my coat and wore it to her. I took her bag in my arm along with my own bag and lead her outside my office. Shiho and the other secretaries already packed their things and ready to go home too.

"Good night Sasuke-sama, Sarada-sama"

"You too, all of you" I answered.

Sarada clutched my waist and tried to relay her body to mine. This girl was surely sleepy. "Hang on a little bit, you can sleep inside the car okay?" and she just mumbled "Hn". We arrived on the first floor and my car was already outside the building. Genma opened the back side door and Sarada quickly went inside.

"Should I drive with you Sir?"

"No, I'll drive myself; I have to pick Sakura first. You came home with the other car"

"Yes Sir". I drove to the auction place and I saw Sakura talked to a woman outside the building. It seemed had ended quite long, the people were less crowded than I imagined. Sakura quickly recognized my car and bid good bye to the woman.

"What take you so long, I waited almost forty minutes"

"Well, I forgot to have my phone with me during the meeting, and the little princess came over by the way". I pointed Sarada who slept soundly on the back side.

"Oh, she seems so tired"

"Hn"

When we arrived at home, a maid opened the back door and carefully I pick Sarada up and carried her to her bedroom while Sakura carried Sarada's back and mine. "Should we change her clothes?" Sakura asked as removed Sarada's shoes and socks quietly.

"I disagree, let her sleep. I'll be here a little moment" I answered while removing her glasses

"Well, if you say so. Good night princess" Sakura kissed Sarada's forehead and went out of the room.

May be it sounded so creepy, but I like to watch her sleep. When she was just a toddler, she would ask me to stay by her side until she fell asleep even when I was really busy. She would be mad and cried if I didn't do it, Madara would mad at me as well and did my work while I staying with Sarada. Itachi got two daughters, they really beautiful and one hundred percent Uchiha's product but for some reason unknown, that old man favorite this little creature of mine and Sakura's.

Three years ago he went frenzy after informed that Sarada was abducted. One billion was prepared, but the abductors never asked for money. On the other line of the phone, we heard Sarada keep screaming but we didn't know the cause. What they did to her was emotional torture for sure-no kind of physical torture was found during the body checking- , the kind? We didn't know, Sarada's brain blocked those memories. We called some top psychiatrists but the result was not accurate, some of them thought it was some music which could damage the brain, some said it was scary movies, the others said they forced Sarada to feel her phobia. As her father I didn't even know my ten years old daughter's phobia that time. We tried to find what is her phobia but no result, the doctors presumed Sarada would get DID (Dissociative Identity Disorder) because of trauma, but it was negative. She didn't, what was it again? Divided her characters, no she didn't.

We started to give up and Madara continued to investigate in his own way. About six months later the conclusion was match, about Aunt Mayu, Tobirama Senju's son along with her wife, and Itachi. There wasn't a time that I thanked Itachi as much as that time. I didn't how to feel about my aunt but I and Sakura agreed to spare the wife, but not with Madara. He 'arrested' her in his own way, inside the mansion. That's why he forced us to move out, built a house for us. He might miss his 'granddaughter', so under some circumstances we allowed him to meet Sarada anytime he wanted, until now.

Felt enough, I kissed her temple and move out from her chamber to sleep in my wife's embrace.

* * *

 **Mitsuki**

The three of us sat in front of my dad in my house. Yesterday I told Sarada that may be daddy knew something regarding her abduction three years ago. So, here we are ready to listen to his stories. At first daddy was uncomfortable, but he tried to manage it.

"Good afternoon Mr. Orochimaru, my name is Uchiha Sarada. I am very pleased to meet you" she said with a smile plastered in her face.

"A….ah me too" my dad said in a nervous tone. He was choking hard when I told him last night about it. "How's you dad and the company doing?"

"He is in a perfect condition, so do the company"

"It seems like yesterday when I resigned and now my son is your friend" he said while looking at me.

"Yes it is, he is my friend now"

"OH! COME ON! Can we strike to the business? And what happened to you oji-chan? So sound like a nervous guys who want to confess some shit to a gir. By the way, I am starving. Do you have something?" Said Bolt with annoyance and walked to the kitchen

"It's not every day I met my ex-employee's daughter! And don't eat the plum puddings, that was mine!" my dad shouted from here

"I don't eat that thing!" Bolt shouted back from the kitchen that surely will eat the puddings

"Waaa, you seem so close with Bolt Mr. Orochimaru?"

"Well yeah, his father was my friend's apprentice. Mitsuki and Bolt became friend in the elementary school, so we met a lot in the past until now"

"My Papa was your apprentice, wasn't it?"

"Ah, that was a long time ago. It seems he isn't destined become someone like, clearly. How fool I was" he said with a shy tone. I thought someone miss his old days with his favorite student

"Yeah, but believe it or not Mr. Orochimaru, he said about you a lot to me and my Mama. He seems very happy when he told about his old days with you, I guess he misses you. You two should meet sometimes" said Sarada

"Really?" daddy asked with a smile

"Yeah, how perfect his days were. He didn't have to think about complicated things, he had a beautiful girlfriend and he learnt from the best scientist in the country. Do you know how much he wants to be like you? To continue your name, but it seems the destiny took that away from him" Sarada said with a low voice.

There was a long pause; the two of them seemed too lost in their own thought. Daddy missed his student and Sarada seemed I don't know, guilty? For to be the part of unwanted life of his father. Bolt already back from the kitchen with a bucket of chicken my dad bought for dinner, but now it was Bolt's snack while leaning again a wall.

"Well, let's began the story" My dad opened his mouth. "The things I know about your abduction three years ago. First, let's began with the story of Senju and Uchiha…"

 **Aaaaaaarrrrrrgggghhhh! It's long isn't it? The climax is very complex in my note that I even confused how to write it** **. Forgive me people. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review this shit okay?**


End file.
